


Stop Me if You've Heard this One Before

by snowflakes_arent_unique



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Billdip Week, M/M, Rating may go up, bill is still a demon, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakes_arent_unique/pseuds/snowflakes_arent_unique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop me if you've heard this one before.</p><p>A young siren, out late at night, messes around a bit with his sister, and unknowingly alerts a demon to their location.</p><p>Bill Cipher, cast out of the mindscape in shame, has been looking for a way to get back home. After a tip that the sirens might hold a clue, he began searching for the ever elusive water species. Years later, he finally finds two sirens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Me if You've Heard this One Before

He paused at the edge of the ship, gazing out into the navy blue void, watching the silver of the moonlight bleed into the darkness of the water beneath him. Silent, exactly the way he liked it.

Just him, and the splashing of the waves surrounding him. None of his crew awake to run around and mess things up like they usually do. He needed a better, more efficient team, but these were the only people he could find. The only people who were willing to come close to the Yellow Devil, Bill Cipher.

A mournful tune filled the air, ringing through his ears. Bill groaned. Which one of these assholes was playing music, at this late hour.

The tone changed, growing sultry, more seductive, and his eyes widened, pupils dilating slightly, as he looked for the source of this wonderful sound.

Then he shook his head, mentally slapping himself for falling for such a trick, even for a moment. Bill was a powerful mind demon. If he fell prey to petty illusions like these, where would he be? 

Cast out of the mindscape in shame, probably. No different from where he is now, Cipher thought angrily.

But there was one good thing about tonight. He had been searching, for months, for years, for he didn't know how long. He had been searching so long for the sirens, on the small hope that they would be able to help.

That they would be able to help him find a way back to his home, the mindscape, after the demon authority kicked him out. It was all so _stupid_. He barely broke a rule.

He hoped beyond hope that the sirens would hold some clue, even though every single other species failed to know a thing.

Bill shook his head at himself. When had he started _hoping_? Hoping was only a trick for mortals, used to blind themselves to the harsh reality of the truth. Well, he supposed that's what he was doing, wasn't he?

But, he thought as the siren's song grew louder, there was no harm in trying. At least then, he would _know_.

He smirked at the waves, taking in the whole scenery one last time before executing a perfect swan dive straight into the sea. 

Immediately locating what looked to be two sirens, he swam quickly towards the disturbance, hoping that this would finally be his ticket out. His ticket back home.

-/o\\-

Dipper grinned proudly at his sister as he watched the silhouette of a human dive off the ship. "Told you I could do it."

Mabel rolled her eyes, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "That took way too long."

"Too long? I'd like to see you do better at this time of night." He shot back.

She opened her mouth to fire off a snarky reply when they were both startled by two glowing yellow orbs quickly increasing in size. 

All thoughts of his sister's words were wiped from his mind. Dipper could only focus on the creature in front of him, coming closer and closer with every second, every breath.

"Kids? I came all this way for a couple children? Do you have any adults nearby that I can have a proper conversation with?" The creature before them spoke, eyes still glinting yellow, mouth twisted back into a frown. The blond looked so much like a human, but he couldn't be. What human had glowing eyes and could breath underwater?

Dipper glared at the blond before him. "First of all, we're eighteen, so technically adults. Second, who, or what, are you?"

The before him grinned fiercely. "Why, I'm Bill Cipher. Demon. And I'd rather be taken to see some more experienced adults."

Dipper could argue all day about how he and Mabel were quite experienced, thank you very much, when Cipher dropped the last line.

"And if you refuse to comply, well, I'll just kill your sister. Won't that be fun?"

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a look of pure terror as they led the demon back to their territory, tails almost to frozen in fear to move.

They led him through the clump of seaweed and past the rocks, the objects of previous entertainment now seemed threatening in the low light, casting shadows that danced and turned, laughed and played. Yet there was something horrifying behind that joyful exterior.

Their cave loomed ahead, where Stan and Ford were sure to be sleeping. Oh my god, they were going to be in so much trouble.

Dipper called out nervously. "Ford? Stan? Wake up."

A shuffle could be heard from inside the cave, and Bill waited patiently with a threatening hand on the shoulder of each twin. He was close to it, he could sense it.

Bill had waited this long, he could stand waiting a few minutes. It was entertaining, he thought, feeling the girl shiver beneath his fingertips. He loved the fear, the feeling of power, of pure and utter control he got from it. Bill loved seeing the terrified faces of his victims, and the boy's here was an absolute delight.

Eyes wide, pupils darting around, beautiful. Perhaps Bill would even keep this one when he went back to the mindscape.

No. He couldn't. He had gotten kicked out of the mindscape for something like this. Granted, that was falling in love with a human, but still. He couldn't allow himself to even think such a thing.

A strangely familiar voice could be heard from inside the cave.

"Dipper, what's going-". The words trailed off as the emerging figure got an eyeful of Bill.

"Bill Cipher?"

**Author's Note:**

> any questions? my [tumblr](http://www.snowflakes-arent-unique.tumblr.com)


End file.
